


over exposed - part two

by jimmysteele



Series: over exposed [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Camboy Louis, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Exhibitionism, Famous Harry, Felching, Feminine Louis Tomlinson, Feminization, M/M, Musician Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstar Louis Tomlinson, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, Top Harry, unrealistic scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmysteele/pseuds/jimmysteele
Summary: Harry and Louis take a quick break from Harry's tour to attend the VMAs, then have a night out at a club.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: over exposed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796128
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	over exposed - part two

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: Gave Harry a different mom - didn't think I should be dragging Anne into this mess :P

The VMAs are held in late August and Harry’s nominated for three awards. He’s also slated to perform his newest single so, despite being a month into his tour, he flies back to LA between concerts on the east coast.

On the day of the awards show, the main living room of Louis and Harry’s home is taken over by a bustling team of half a dozen people to help them both prepare. Harry is set up at a vanity on one side of the room, sitting in just a pair of white briefs while his hair stylist works on perfecting his shoulder-length curls.

Louis is at a similar station on the other side of the room, where a lovely woman named Leslie is finishing up his makeup. He’s found himself getting along with her quite well so far, impressed that she seems remarkably unaffected by her current surroundings. That is, Louis currently being slouched down in his chair, completely nude, with his feet propped up on the edge of the seat as his manager, Niall, kneels between his legs, fingering him open in preparation for the butt plug Louis plans on wearing tonight. In fact, everyone in the room is taking it in stride, barely even blinking whenever they glance his way.

Louis’ dress for tonight is a gorgeous, floor-length gown that contours to his curves until just under Louis’ ass, where the fabric then loosens and drapes the rest of the way down. The back of the contoured portion of the dress is made of a completely sheer material, showing off Louis’ best asset; and he feels there is nothing better to accessorize with than a butt plug that has a large emerald set on the end.

The room around them is full of chatter, and someone has queued up Harry’s newest album to play in the background. Louis is talking to Leslie about their plans for his hair, though cuts himself off with a moan when Niall squeezes a third finger into him. He reaches down to take hold of his cock only to have Niall slap his hand away.

“Nope,” Niall scolds. “Stop moving, poor Leslie is having a hard-enough time working around your terrible posture.”

Louis pouts, looking over to Harry helplessly.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll take care of you soon enough,” Harry promises with a wink.

Louis grins back.

A moment later, Harry’s mother, Sarah, steps into the room; the opening and closing of the front door going unnoticed in all the commotion.

“Mom!” Louis calls out excitedly, reaching out for her since he’s unable to move with Niall between his legs.

Louis is exceptionally close with Harry’s family, considering them his own in every way that matters. His biological parents had thrown him out when they’d found out he was gay and had cut him off completely once they’d discovered he was making porn, so Harry’s family and the few close friends he’s accumulated since moving to LA are the only family he’s got.

He had been so terrified of meeting Harry’s family in the beginning. Their relationship, and Louis’ career, had been splashed all over the media by that point, and he’d been so sure that one night in their presence would spell the end of the best relationship he’s ever been in. But when Harry tricked Louis into attending a family dinner, the Styles’ had been so welcoming and warm that Louis had started crying right there at the table. Louis’ felt a part of the family ever since.

“Hey, you made it!” Harry greets Sarah, standing for just long enough to pull his mother into a hug before his stylist is motioning him back to sitting.

“Hello darling. Hello everyone!” Sarah beams, looking around the busy room. After leaving Harry, she bustles over to Louis, holding his face in both hands as she pecks a kiss to his cheek.

“And hello to you, too, love. Now what’s all this about?” She asks curiously, gesturing down to where Niall is now working four fingers within his hole.

“Wearing a butt plug tonight,” Louis grins. “A big one. So Niall’s sorting me out, what with Harry being a bit occupied.”

“Ah, I see,” Sarah laughs.

“Hey, I’d finger you all day, baby,” Harry interjects. “Come over here.”

Louis shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

“Now where is the dress you’ve got picked out?” Sarah asks. She and Louis have bonded over fashion since the day they met; she’s always gushing over the bold and risqué choices Louis makes.

Louis points her in the direction of the clothing rack in the corner, being closely guarded by Harry’s stylist, and she hurries her way over.

“Done,” Niall says finally, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on a nearby towel. “Now, I’ve got to make some calls about your shoot on Wednesday, holler if you need me.”

“Thanks, Niall!” Louis calls after him as the man steps into the next room. He sits up straighter in his chair so that Leslie can properly get to work on his hair.

It’s only about ten minutes later when Leslie is spraying one final spritz of hair spray and declaring, “All right, sweetheart. All finished.”

“Thanks, love,” Louis grins at her through the mirror. He springs up from the chair, singing out, “Harry, I need your penis,” causing everyone in the room to laugh.

“Coming, my love,” Harry calls back, rising from the seat he’d moved to beside his mother and walking over to where Louis is making himself comfortable on the sofa.

“Oh, you will be,” Louis replies with an exaggerated wink. Harry lets out a loud laugh and drops his briefs before climbing onto the couch and situating himself between Louis’ spread legs.

“Don’t mess up your hair!” Leslie calls over, Louis waving away her concern as he carefully rests his head against the arm rest.

Harry sends her a salute and then he’s driving his cock easily into Louis’ wet hole.

“Fuck, yes,” Louis moans, never growing tired of the feel of Harry’s big cock stretching him. Harry thrusts shallowly a few times, leaning down to kiss along Louis’ collarbones so as not to mess up his makeup.

“Harry, we really should work on your warmups,” Ryan, Harry’s vocal coach, says, stepping up beside them on the couch. Having worked with Harry for several years now, he was unfazed by the couple’s current position.

Harry lifts his head from Louis’ chest, quickly glancing at his watch. “Right, right. Limited time. Let’s get started.”

Louis slaps his chest to remind him of his much more pressing need for Harry’s come in his hole immediately, and Harry huffs out a laugh. He resumes his thrusts while Ryan starts leading him through his various vocal warmups.

This is the scene Niall returns to and he laughs to himself as he takes in the chaos of the room. Whipping out his phone to take a video for the website, he pans the camera around the room, catching Sarah sitting and talking with the two hair stylists; Harry’s assistant in the corner taking a phone call with one finger pressed to his unoccupied ear to block out the music playing in the room; and Harry’s stylist steaming the boys’ outfits one last time. He lingers the camera on Harry fucking Louis into the couch, Louis legs bent up to cradle Harry’s hips. Harry’s vocal coach is leading him through increasingly silly vocalizations while Louis giggles uncontrollably underneath him.

Niall loads the video directly onto Louis’ social media, with the caption ‘pre-show madness’ and watches as his likes and comments explode.

Once Louis is happily filled with Harry’s come he has Harry take a photo of his leaking hole before the plug is inserted. He posts the photo with the caption “The most important accessory ;)”.

\--

Harry and Louis walk the red carpet together, Louis preening under the flashing lights and attention. They stop for a couple of interviews along the way; one woman asks about Louis’ butt plug and he grins as he explains that it was a gift from Harry.

During the dull moments of the ceremony, Louis finds himself scrolling through social media. He happens upon a post from a fan who commented on that clip of the interview with, “Giving Harry all my money so he can buy Louis more expensive butt plugs.” Louis laughs to himself, responding, “I support this idea.”

When Harry takes the stage to sing, his performance goes off perfectly. It sounds as if the whole room is singing along and Louis can’t help but dance and sing along as well, watching his love enjoying every moment of being on stage.

Harry ends up winning one of his nominated awards that night, and Louis congratulates him by sucking him off under the table right there in the banquet hall.

\--

The boys have a late flight back to Boston the next day, to pick back up on Harry’s tour. Once they arrive, they have just enough time for a quick dinner at the hotel before Harry is rushing off to soundcheck.

Sarah has made the trip with them, planning to tag along for a few of the shows, so Louis finally has someone to keep him company backstage and during the concert.

Soon after congratulating Harry once he’s run off stage, Sarah decides to head back to her hotel room for some much-needed sleep. As usual, Harry has post-show adrenaline to burn so he, Louis, and half of the crew decide to blow off some steam at a nearby club.

Louis insists they pop into the hotel for an outfit change, dressing up in a black, mesh t-shirt dress, with nothing but a black g-string underneath and a pair of black heels.

Harry’s assistant had called ahead and had the VIP section reserved for them, so they breeze right through the entrance and are led to the roped off area where their group will be spending the night. Everyone gathers together at first, swaying and talking loudly over the music for a few rounds of drinks, before members of the group start gravitating toward the dance floor.

“Harry, come dance with me,” Louis demands, batting his eyes at his boyfriend from his place in Harry’s lap.

“Mm, I don’t know if I’m feeling it tonight, baby,” Harry says, to which Louis responds with a pout.

“Why don’t you go find the hottest guy in this club and get him to dance with you,” Harry suggests, winking. This was often a challenge he posed to Louis on nights out when he didn’t feel like dancing. Louis always took the challenge very seriously, spending ample time eyeing up every man in the club before making his decision and luring his prey to the dance floor.

“Second hottest,” Louis corrects, nudging Harry’s nose with his own. “The hottest one has already turned me down.”

Harry shakes his head, laughing as Louis hops out of his lap and makes his way confidently into the main part of the club.

\--

Louis comes back from the dance floor about an hour later, sweaty and clearly buzzed. He grins and climbs back into Harry’s lap, his legs straddling Harry’s own.

“Hey, baby,” Harry smiles, steadying Louis with hands on his hips. He gives an obvious glance down to where Louis’ hard cock is showing through his dress. “What happened to your panties?”

Louis shrugs, his arms wrapping around Harry’s neck. “I gave them to some guy I was dancing with. He was a good kisser. I let him finger me, but he was sad he couldn’t fuck me, so I let him keep my panties,” Louis drunkenly explains.

“You didn’t want him to fuck you, baby?” Harry asks, mildly surprised. He bunches Louis’ dress up around his hips so that his fingers can explore Louis’ stretched hole.

“No, silly,” Louis laughs, shifting his hips back into Harry’s hand. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh, I see,” Harry says seriously. He pulls Louis forward so that his cock rubs roughly against Harry’s jeans. He meets Louis in a heated kiss, Louis’ tongue moving sloppily against his own. “Want me to fuck you right now?”

Louis whines and nods, already reaching down to unfasten Harry’s pants. He struggles to work the tight material down enough for Harry’s cock to spring out.

Harry shifts around, lifting his hips so that he can pull the packet of lube kept in his back pocket. He quickly rips it open and spreads some onto his fingers before placing them back at Louis’ entrance. Louis moans, pulling Harry’s mouth back to his own. They kiss while Harry makes quick work of stretching Louis open; it seems the guy from the dance floor had done a fairly thorough job.

By the time Harry’s spreading three fingers within him, Louis is whining into his mouth, attempting to align his hips with where he has a hold on Harry’s cock. Harry relents, letting his fingers slip out of Louis, and the other man is quickly sinking down onto him.

“Fuck,” Harry moans, his hands grasping at Louis’ hips before moving up to his waist.

The mesh material of Louis’ dress just seems to get in the way of him touching Louis’ skin, so he pulls it off over Louis head, leaving him bare. Louis smiles blindingly at him with his hair slightly tousled and starts moving, his thighs working to bounce himself in Harry’s lap.

Harry lets his hands run unrestricted over Louis’ gorgeous body, admiring the sweat still gathering in the dips of his collarbones and around his hairline; the flush appearing along his chest; his perfect cock slapping against Harry’s stomach with each downward thrust, leaving a sticky stain on his shirt.

Harry feels as though he’s within a protected bubble with Louis; the blaring music seems muffled and Harry pays no mind to the people moving around them or the greedy eyes he knows are on the other side of the velvet rope. All of his attention is focused on Louis, how beautiful he looks, and how amazing he feels on Harry’s cock.

Louis’ letting out increasingly desperate whines as he nears his orgasm. His hands are clutching desperately at Harry’s shoulders, trying to give himself leverage as his thighs start losing strength.  
Taking hold of Louis’ waist again, Harry turns them so that Louis is on his back along the booth seat and Harry is hovering over him. Louis lets out a startled yelp at the move, but he’s grinning up at Harry gratefully as he shoves back in. He starts thrusting rapidly into Louis, who throws his head back against the seat and lets out a stream of whines as Harry’s cock continually hits against his prostate. His cock is leaking against his stomach, and Harry reaches a hand down to work along its length. Louis is coming a few seconds later, spurting across his stomach and clenching tightly around Harry. Harry thrusts into the tight heat a few more times before he’s coming within his boy.

Louis sags down onto the bench after, boneless and sated, and Harry collapses down on top of him. He kisses at Louis’ shoulder blade, along the curve of his collarbone, and down to his chest, placing a lingering kiss right over his heart. He pulls out of Louis as he continues mouthing over his dirtied stomach, pausing to nip at the crease of his thigh, and then bending his knees up to lick a broad stipe over Louis’ abused hole.

“Ah, Harry,” Louis yelps, a hand shooting down to curl around Harry’s head.

Harry grins, stroking his hands soothingly over the globes of Louis’ ass before licking around his rim again. Harry’s come has started to squeeze out of Louis’ hole, and Harry licks it up eagerly. Reveling in Louis’ loud moans underneath him, Harry thrusts his tongue into Louis’ hole, gathering up the remains of himself and swallowing it down. He suctions his lips around the rim and sucks, causing Louis to let out a high-pitched squeal, his legs kicking restlessly around Harry.

Once Harry’s confident he’s cleared his come out from Louis’ hole, he leaves a final kiss to Louis’ ass cheek and sits up, pulling his boy into his lap.

Louis kisses him desperately, tongue searching Harry’s mouth for lingering traces of their combined taste before Harry breaks the kiss.

“Let’s head home, yeah?” He asks. Louis nods in agreement, suddenly feeling quite tired after a night filled with dancing and sex.

Harry helps Louis to stand on his feet, having to remove the man’s heels to prevent him from toppling over. Louis remains naked as they leave the club, refusing to put his dress back on – not that it would have hid much. As they walk past the few paps who’ve shown up, Harry’s carrying the dress and the heels one hand and his other is circled around Louis’ waist to keep him walking steadily while they make their way out to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Here is a link to the [fic post](https://jimsteele.tumblr.com/post/619862424117460992/over-exposed-pornstar-louis-tomlinson-meets).


End file.
